


Green

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Other, Plants, Tentacles, Vines, belly bulge, sex plant that feeds on cum idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: Finding himself lost wasn't a surprise. What Zoro found when he was lost was.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 7 - tentacles / goo
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tentacles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Green

In retrospect, Zoro should have listened to Usopp’s warnings that the plants on this island had the propensity to be a little over-friendly and to stay away from them.

His terrible sense of direction (not that he would ever admit to that) had also played its part in getting himself entangled with vines. He had intended to go to the beach to catch some fish and had somehow ended up in a lush forest, wandering aimlessly.

Tendrils had tried to creep around his ankles and he had immediately unsheathed Wado to chop them away effortlessly, but they soon took him by surprise and suspended him in the air, his hands bound and unable to reach his swords.

He struggled at first, especially when the plant carefully opened up his coat. A thin vine trailed across his chest and stroked over a sensitive nipple and he jerked in its grasp in shock and confusion, though aside from tightening its grip, it didn’t attack. Despite the initial rough treatment to restrain him, it didn’t seem intent on harming him - rather the opposite, in fact.

The vines secreted some kind of translucent green, oily substance; Zoro wrinkled his nose. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of this development.

“Huh,” he muttered to no-one in particular, twisting in his binds and flushing slightly as one particularly bold tendril exposed his lower half. He hoped to a higher power that he didn’t believe in that the crew wouldn’t come searching for him and find him half-naked, red-faced, and being toyed with by some sex-crazed shrubbery. He had no idea how he would live that down.

The liquid being produced by the plant made for a good lubricant as another vine wrapped around his cock, a small suction pad-like sprout attaching itself to the tip of it. It jerked him slowly and he bit his lip, unsure of how he should feel about getting stroked by a weed (and enjoying it).

It had been too long since he had had sex; that was why he felt so good despite the bizarreness of it all. At least, that was what he told himself, anyway.

Whilst one tendril played with his chest and the other latched itself to and writhed over his erection, another groped at his ass. He sucked in a deep breath as the probing plant felt its way closer to his hole, eventually inching itself inside of him as he squirmed and groaned aloud. The vine inside of him writhed and pressed against his walls in a way that had his muscles tensing and his eye rolling back. Then, it pushed itself in further still.

Thank  _ god  _ this creature was self-lubricating.

He looked down at himself to see the shape of the plant pressing into him and making his stomach bulge and squirm.

He opened his mouth wide in a long, low moan, and soon found himself stifled by the plant plunging down his throat. His arousal diminishing any kind of sensibility he may have had, he sucked and gagged on it as if it was a dick. He closed his eye and breathed raggedly through his nose.

It was fucking him and stroking him almost as if it was a sentient being (Zoro would have to ponder afterwards and then promptly drain the ship’s stock of sake, and then the rum when they ran out of sake). Despite the fact that it was more than content to do all of the work, the swordsman still rolled and rutted his hips like an animal in heat.

The multiple points of stimulation quickly brought him to a climax and the trailing plant immediately got rid of the cum (what it was using it for was  _ not  _ something Zoro wanted to know nor cared about in that moment); however, the vine did not stop in its ministrations.

_ Oh, shit,  _ Zoro thought to himself - it was just about the only coherent thought he’d had throughout this entire encounter - and moaned hoarsely around the vine still thrusting down his gullet. His eyelids fluttered and his body went limp as the plant continued to have its way with him until it was also finished.

His good eye quickly shot open again though when the vines pulsated and depleted some kind of thick, gelatinous substance down his throat and into his ass. It paused, seemingly to contemplate whether to continue fucking him stupid, and then stopped entirely.

The plant then removed itself from his orifices and almost tenderly redressed him, before depositing him back down onto the forest floor and using a vine to slick his hair back into place. He trembled with exertion for a moment and then almost immediately fell over, luckily catching himself before he crushed his face into the ground.

He laid there for a good moment until he could find his footing again and got up to stagger out of the forest, cringing as he felt the fluid dripping out of his ass and staining his clothing.

“Zoro!”

He looked up to the sound of his voice with an alarmed expression. There, on the outskirts of the wooded area, were most of his crewmates.

Usopp gave him a very meaningful look. Robin covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed as politely as she could. Luffy was, as always, clueless, Franky looked as if he was about to congratulate him, and Nami’s brows were furrowed in disgust.

Brook was unreadable, seeing as he was a skeleton.

“I wonder what Marimo-brain could have ended up in this part of the island for,” Sanji muttered.

Zoro instinctively lunged at him.

**Author's Note:**

> listen idk i just think zoro should be wrecked more often


End file.
